Image forming apparatuses such as copiers, facsimiles, printers, scanners, multi-functional peripherals having integrated functions of these office instruments, etc., are beginning to include a non-sight mode in which an input operational guidance is given by voice or sound in addition to a sight mode in which an input operation is performed through a touch panel and a liquid crystal display, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Serial No. 2002-180927, for example.
These sight and non-sight modes are expected to be mainly used by an able-bodied person and a vision-impaired person, respectively. Now, supposing that a sight mode user backs up a non-sight mode user to input, the latter user conveys inputted desired details to the former user so that the former user can depress applicable items displayed on a touch panel. When the non-sight mode user continues inputting after that, an input result sometimes is different from that which the non-sight mode user had desired, unless the sight mode user reflects the inputted result to a hierarchical menu, referred to by the non-sight mode user when selecting and inputting an operational condition. Stated differently, inconsistency can arise between the input conditions on a screen and the hierarchical menus. That is, the non-sight mode automatically proceeds allowing a user to check respective input items and input a value therefore in the hierarchical menu in turn. Such a problem similarly occurs when the operation condition inputting device operates in the sight mode and succeeds the input results which have been inputted in the non-sight mode.